


I have never known peace

by languageismymistress



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dinah and Tommy are married, F/M, Hurt with no Comfort, Tommy is a doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: He can’t lose another. His heart would not take another beating like that.





	I have never known peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimozka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/gifts).



 Tommy could barely see anything in front of him with the sweat in his eyes. He had made it up five flights of steps because of course the elevator wouldn’t be working when he heard the call. The call that echoed through his ears. One that his mind couldn’t escape. No matter how hard he tried. He hoped, prayed and did all other things a desperate man could and would do in this situation. Just hope it wasn’t his wife. Not his Dinah. Not again. He couldn’t, wouldn’t, lose her. The day he lost his mom was the day he swore to never lose an important woman in his life. Laurel tested that and he paid the price. He can’t lose another. His heart would not take another beating like that.

 

He pushed the emergency door open. Not caring about the crashing noise it made against the wall. Maintenance can fix that later. Much much later. After he knows. And that’s all he needs. Just to know _who_ the damn call was about. Running to Hilde, the best man in his professional life, the look on her face said it all. His legs gave out. His head in his hands as he fell to the floor. Everything around him stopped.

 

It was her.

 

His wife.

 

_His Dinah._

“Room three, dear.”

 

Tommy didn’t say a word. He didn’t even know what to say. All he knew was one moment, Hilde was helping him to stand. The next. He was at the door. He tried to move into the room but he couldn’t. Something stopped him. Flashes between Dinah on the bed, pale and weak mixing with ones of his mother. The night the same. Cold, dark and rainy. Flickers of light flashing into the room followed by almighty booms. Drums from the sky paralleling the crashes and beats of his heart.

 

Wiping his own tears with the back of his coat, he took a cautionary step in. Nothing happened. He let a small breath out. It will not end like the last time. He refuses to let it. Refuses to see another part of his heart die in front him. There was a reason he became a doctor in the first place. To stop that from ever happening again and damn it this time he will.

 

He sat on the plastic seat from hell next to the bed. Holding onto his wifes hand like it was his own life line. Keeping him ground. Keeping him in control. Keeping him from going off to murder the bastard who did this to Dinah. His thumb ran over her hand. From her warm touch to the coldness of the ring. A reminder that no matter what, they are each other’s. For better or for worse. Death will not part them. A sigh escaped his breath. A another beat of thunder danced along the ground. Silence followed. Not the good kind.

 

The monitor.

 

Silent.

 

Nothing.

 

Tommy screamed.

 

Nurses came in and ushered him out. The curtain closed. Tommy left to wait out in the waiting room. Nothing in his mind but the thought of needing her to hold on. To live.

 

_Please Dinah._

_Just live._


End file.
